


Nonstop

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, firendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x1 Guns N RosesKathryn pays Aaron and Camille a visit
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Nonstop

“I’ve been off and on the clock nonstop”Kathryn told Camille 

“How’s life as the chief of staff treating you?”Camille inquires

“It’s a change of pace from what I’m used to”Kathryn answers 

“Is Phillip giving you a hard time?”Camille questioned her friend 

“He keeps trying to guilt trip me but I’ve made up my mind”Kathryn says 

“You’re really leaving Chicago Hope”Camille says 

“There’s plenty of other places that want me”Kathryn says 

“You do what you need to do”Camille advised her 

“Cam when did Kate drop by?”Aaron had slide into his living room to find His wife and his ex in the same room 

“She’s been here for a while”Camille unformed Aaron 

“I thought we were going to have some alone time today”Aaron says

“Kate just stopped by for some good old fashioned day drinking”Camille told her husband 

“You look dapper as ever “Camille paid Aaron a compliment 

“You’re extremely stunning”Aaron leaned over placing a gentle kiss to Camille’s cheek 

“My favorite lovebirds”Kathryn watched the amorous exchange in amusement 

“It’s always nice seeing you”Aaron said to Kathryn

“I hear you and McNeil are duking it out”Kathryn says to him 

“McNeil is a nuisance”Aaron sighed 

“He’s not that bad”Kathryn said in jacks defense

“The man is a disgrace to the medical community”Aaron scoffed 

“Just give him a chance”Camille says to him 

“I’ll do that when pigs fly”Aaron says 

“Don’t be a grump”Kathryn tells him

“Tell that to him”Aaron countered


End file.
